Sayonara
by Yana-Kanjii
Summary: Kagome tells InuYasha that she's going home for a while cause its her B-Day; When Kagome is about to the well she faints. A demon shows up and tells Kagome somthing that could change her life.(chapter 2's a little choppy)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter One: Father  
  
"InuYasha, I'm going to go home for a while k'?" Kagome said in a strangely cheerful mood. "I have to spend the day with my family because it's my----""Like hell you are wench!!!" InuYasha yelled jumping down from a tree. "You're staying here, I've herd a rumor about a shikon shard near by and the last thing we need is our shard detector gone for a week!!!"  
  
He fallowed her all the way to the end of the village complaining. "You're not going; we have to investigate that rumor." "InuYasha," she said calmly. "Do me a favor." "What?" ".SIT!!!" InuYasha did a nose dive into the ground. "What the hell; what was that for wench!!!" Kagome ignored him and kept walking.  
  
She was just about at the well when she began to feel oddly drowsy. She had but one thought before she fell unconscious, 'A demon, I sense a demon!' Kagome hit the ground with a loud thump.  
  
A demon walked out of the woods and knelt down next to Kagome; he placed his hands just above her and began to chant something not very understandable; Kagome's eyes opened for a brief moment and then closed. "My dear child," He whispered. "It is time for you to awaken; time for you to realize who and what you are, my daughter, now AWAKEN!!!"  
* *  
*  
Kagome's eyes opened again; she sat up and moaned. "What happened? I feel like I was hit by a truck." She rubbed her head. "You're ok." She heard a man's voice come from beside of her; she immediately tried to move in the opposite direction. "Now Kagome, is that any way to greet your father?" He said. "I have not seen you sense you were a pup, it would be a wonder if you remembered me." "You can't be my father," she was looking directly at him. "You're youkai, I'm not." The man looked at her strangely for not even a second before saying. "Oh my dear sweet Kagome, that is where you are wrong. You are 100% youkai and heir to be Leader of the Northern Lands."  
  
Kagome pulled a small mirror out of her pocket and looked into it. She nearly jumped in shock; her hair had gone from raven black to a soft icy powder blue, her eyes had turned silvery gray and her teeth had turned to fangs. Her tail swooped over her shoulder to inform its existence. "Wait a moment how am I 100% youkai if my mothers a human?" "Your mother was not human Kagome, she was also youkai." He sighed. "You must not have figured out your adoption." "What?" she yelled. "How do I know you're not lying about being my father and that my mother is dead?!" "Sit down Kagome" He said and began to tell her the story of what had happened.  
  
* * *  
  
"So what you're saying is that you sauté refuge in the well during a battle and ended up were I've live sense I was one, and then you became friends with the people who owned the shrine the house was on?" "That's right." "Then you gave me to them for my safety and put a spell on me so I would have a normal appearance." "Correct" He sighed. "You know you mother was a great Kitsune healer. I didn't think she could ever love a dolt like me; imagine a beautiful Kitsune and a cold blooded wolf youkai like me in love and having a child. I really do miss her." "What happened to her?" Kagome asked sadly "She died giving birth, her last words to me were 'I'm not afraid so you shouldn't be either' and 'it was worth it.'; she was talking about you. She new you would help the world in ways she could not." He sighed yet again. "Here," he picked up a long wooded box and a smaller but still large square box. Kagome opened the long box; in it laid out on a violet piece of velvet were two swords, a black one and a white one. "The white one heals and the black destroys; they are made of mine and you mothers fangs." "Kind of like InuYasha and Sesshoumaru's swords?" She asked. "Yes like theirs only different; these two blades are ten times stronger than theirs combined. You may not be as physically strong as they, but with these swords you have more of a chance than others should you fight one of them." Kagome nodded and set them aside; she opened the other box; in it was a set of beautiful white and red silk outfits that resembled InuYasha's. She looked up at her father and smiled. "They're birthday gifts from me and some of the servants in the castle." He said and smiled back then frowned. "I will tell the lady of the shrine you lived at that you won't be back for a while. Oh and Kagome, happy birthday; now you come to the castle any time you want, its right on the coast a little to the west." He said. "I will take my leave now." "Bye..dad." He looked back and smiled a heart felt smile. "As long as you have the crest on your forehead they will know who you are. Just remember what you looked like as a human and that with become your disguise." He yelled back at her and disappeared into the well. 


	2. Chapter:2

Chapter Two:  
  
Kagome made her way across the village to the hot springs hoping to god that InuYasha didn't sense her; she had done as her father had said and created a human disguise, so he shouldn't sense her as a demon.  
  
Kagome looked around for a moment and realized she had left her bag at the well. "Great, just great." She sighed. "Guess I'll just have to do without my bag for once." Kagome slipped into the warm water and relaxed for a while. 'I wonder,' she thought. 'Why no one has come after me, I do have about ¾ of the shikon jewel with me.'  
  
Kagome finished her bath and decided to put on some of her clothing her father had given her. "I think I'll wear this one." She pulled out a white kimono that nearly exactly the same as SesshouMaru's, except it was embroidered with pink and blue roses and had a light blue sash for a belt.  
  
(I'm not exactly sure what the sash is really called so I'm improvising with a belt)  
  
"Wow, this is really nice!" Kagome said excitedly. "It fits so well. And it soft and roomy too." She opened the long box that held her swords and slipped them in to her belt. "I wonder what I look like when I'm not in this disguise." She thought for a moment and focused all of her energy on changing back to her real form; her hair grew two feet and once again changed ice powder blue. Her eyes had also changed back to the silvery gray color they were once before. etc  
  
She walked back over to the hot spring and looked at her reflection, and then she noticed it; a silver crescent with on her forehead and barely noticeable golden stripes on either side of her face. 'Wow, I've only seen marks like this on SesshouMaru and my father.' She thought. "I guess the moon on my forehead is the crest." She said; she looked at her reflection again. 'I wonder what I would look like with armor.' She walked back over to the box of kimonos and opened it. 'He wouldn't give me swords without armor would he,' she stopped. "I sense a jewel shard and it seems like its right. here." She reached in to the box and pulled out all of the kimonos; underneath she found a somewhat large piece of armor and 3 shards in a small leather bag.  
  
She put the armor on and put all the jewels in the leather bag; "I'm tired." She sighed and jumped into the nearest tree as she had seen InuYasha do many times before. She stretched out on a branch and fell in to a deep sleep dreaming about that day's event.  
  
* *  
* Morning  
"Shippo will you make sure that Miroku doesn't follow me, I'm going to take a bath." Songo asked.  
"Ok Songo." Shippo said and gave Miroku an evil look. "Don't even think about it Miroku. I'm not letting you out of my sight."  
Miroku stuck up his nose and walked into the hut.  
* *  
*  
  
She walked into the clearing where the hot springs were; she stopped abruptly, "There's a demonic presents in the area," She looked around then yelled. "Show yourself you demonic scumbag!!!"  
  
Kagome jumped from her tree and landed behind Songo. "Do you have to be so loud Songo, I was trying to sleep." Kagome yawned. "So how's Shippo?" She looked at Songo just as she pulled out her demon slaying boomerang.  
  
(I think that's what they're called if not tell me.)  
  
"Who are you and how do you know me and Shippo!?!" Songo yelled as Kagome covered her ears. "Well tell me how you know us!!!" She yelled again. Kagome gave her a strange look. "What are you looking at!?!" Songo glared at her.  
  
"Songo, it's me Kagome." She said. "And why on earth are you glaring at me? Do I have horns or something?!" She stared for a moment; it was just then she realized why Songo was glaring at her, she was still in her demon form. "Oops."  
  
"You've done something with Kagome haven't you, what have you done with Kagome!?!" Songo yelled even more loudly than she had before. "Tell me now!!!"  
  
"Songo?" for the first time sense Songo had seen her supposedly dead brother she had never seen that look of hate in her eyes. "I'm sorry Songo; I should have come back last night and told everyone what happened while we were at the well." One tear made its well down Kagomes Cheek and crystallized as it hit the ground; Songo stared in amazement as Kagome change back into her human disguise.  
  
"K-k-Kagome what happened to you?" Songo asked as though she was ashamed then her normal attitude came back. "How do I know you didn't kill Kagome then take her form?!" she started yelling again.  
  
"Because," Kagome yelled back. "Why would I want to lie to my best friend; besides if I wasn't Kagome then I couldn't purify the jewel shards let alone touch them?" she said taking the jewel and 3 shards out of the small leather bag that she had around her neck.  
  
"Kagome," She looked up from the jewel to see tears streaming down Kagome's face. "Kagome, oh Kagome I'm so sorry." Songo dropped to her knees and also begin to cry.  
  
"Songo you shouldn't be crying, you did nothing wrong." Kagome said. "But I did Kagome; I made my best friend cry. I'm so sorry." Songo sobbed. "It's ok Songo; but please just don't anyone ok, I'll tell them in my time." "Only if you forgive me." Kagome smiled for a moment. "Then it's a deal." She laughed.  
  
* *  
*  
  
After the both bathed Kagome told Songo the whole story from start to finish. "So that's why you were a demon a little while ago." She said. "Amazing the father of my best friend the great demon lord of the Northern Lands."  
  
"He said I could come when ever I feel like it and that he lives on the coast and its just a bit west." Kagome sighed. "I'd really like to get to know him a little more and find some stuff out about my birth mother."  
  
"What kind of stuff?" Songo asked. "You know the regular stuff that people know about their mothers, like her name, how my father and she met; It would be nice to no other things than she was a kitsune healer and died giving child birth."  
"Kagome lets go back to the village I'm getting a bit hungry." Her stomach growled. "ok Songo I'm getting a bit hungry myself." "Uh Kagome, you'd better take off the armor." Kagome looked down. "Oh crap hey Songo could you do me a favor; Will you go to the well and get my bag? If I'm seen caring around huge boxes people will talk." "No problem Kagome I'll get Kilala to help." Songo said "Cool; oh and thanks Songo."  
  
* *  
*  
  
Just a bit later Songo and Kilala returned with Kagome's enormous bag. She packed every thing that was it the boxes into it. "You ready Kagome?" she asked. "Yep all ready." Kagome said and climbed onto Kilala's back. In what seconds they were already at the edge of the village.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"How long can it take for one girl to take a bath?" InuYasha complained. "InuYasha she's a woman, she can have all the time she needs." Miroku said. "Obviously you two bone heads didn't know that she already came back and left again with Kilala." Shippo yawn and rubbed his eyes; he looked out to the far end of the village. "Songo's back!!!" Shippo yelled. "And she has Kagome with her!!!"  
  
Shippo was already jumping into Kagome's arms when InuYasha and Miroku had finally comprehended with what Shippo had yelled.  
  
"Oh Kagome I missed you so much," Shippo said hugging Kagome. "And InuYasha try to hurt me for asking what happened to you."  
"I missed you to Shippo." Kagome hugged him back. "So InuYasha tried to hurt you did he? Where is he?" Shippo pointed over to where he was standing. "InuYasha," Kagome yelled. "SIT." "What was that for wench!!!?" He yelled back.  
"That was for trying to hurt Shippo!!!"  
  
"Kagome," Miroku asked. "Where did you get those swords and those clothes?" "Yea Kagome, where did you get them?" InuYasha yelled.  
  
"I told you yesterday was my birthday, or at least I tried to but you never listen!!!" Kagome yelled at him. "I turned seventeen, that's why I have these!!!" she pulled the swords out of her belt.  
  
"Feh, I could care less." InuYasha mumbled; he saw Kagome give him an evil glare. 'Why is she glaring at me like that; I know she can't hear me, maybe Shippo ratted me out because Kikyo came by last night.' He thought. 'No I would have heard it; oh well. She can't do anything about it.'  
  
* * * 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three:  
  
Shippo stayed with Kagome and Songo while InuYasha and Miroku had decided to clean up a bit before dinner, although InuYasha didn't know why but Miroku had insisted he take a bath because he said he smelled of blood and sweat. InuYasha had only given in because he could tell even Kagome was trying not to breath to much.  
  
* * *  
  
"Songo," Kagome said and looked over at Shippo to make sure he was asleep. "What do you think InuYasha will say when I tell him the truth?" Songo shrugged her shoulders. "Do you think he'll go off if he finds out my father is Lord of the Northern Lands?" She asked.  
  
"I'm not sure Kagome, you need to tell him. He might be more respectful towards you." Songo said; Kagome gave her a yea right look and began to boil water. "Ok well, he needs to know you can protect yourself at least." She said.  
  
"I don't know Songo, you know how InuYasha is, first he'll say 'prove it' then he'll try to kill me because I'm a demon, and think that I'm not me and killed myself." Kagome frowned. "Songo I'm going to go and search for the jewel shards alone from now on, I'll leave tonight after dinner and everyone's asleep."  
  
With that Shippo sat up. "You can't leave Kagome, I'll miss you to much and InuYasha will try to hurt me again." He yelled and jumped onto Kagomes shoulder. "Please don't leave." He begged.  
  
"It's ok Shippo. You can come with me, just don't tell anyone, ok?" Kagome cooed. "Shippo you heard our whole conversation didn't you?" She asked; he nodded and jumped off her shoulder to sit in her lap.  
  
"Kagome," He asked. "Will you be my mommy sense I don't have one anymore?" She looked down at Shippo and smiled. His face lit with joy and she hugged him tightly.  
  
"Um Kagome, I don't think that be a good idea; you know how Miroku is and he and InuYasha will kill each other." Songo said. "Besides I don't want to be here with Miroku alone."  
  
Kagome and Shippo looked at each other. "You wanna come to Songo?" Kagome asked; Songo nodded. "Ok then, we'll leave when InuYasha falls asleep."  
  
* * *  
  
InuYasha and Miroku came back form their bathes and sat down in front of the hut. "When do you think dinner will be ready?" Miroku asked.  
  
InuYasha peaked into the hut; Kagome was pouring in the ramen and stirring it with a spoon. "It'll probably be done in a few minutes. Kagome just poured in the noodles." InuYasha said looking a bit madly at Miroku who couldn't decide weather InuYasha was mad at him for making him take a bath or at Kagome who hadn't finished cooking to ramen yet.  
  
"Come on InuYasha let's go in." he said.  
  
* * *  
  
InuYasha and Miroku walked into the hut; Kagome stirred the ramen again, deciding it was done she spooned it into two large bowls for InuYasha and Miroku and three small bowls for Shippo, Songo and herself.  
  
Kagome yawned. "It's getting late." She said. "Let's go to sleep so we can get a good and early start." She unrolled her sleeping bag and scooted down into it and let her new son get beside her. "Night Shippo." She said and closed her eyes.  
  
"Night, Kagome." Songo said as she walked by.  
  
"Night, Songo" She said back. "Good night InuYasha, Miroku." She heard no response only gentle snoring. InuYasha and Miroku had already fallen asleep, one in a tree one next to a large bolder.  
Kagome got up and put her things away with Shippo sitting on top of her head. "Songo," she whispered. "Come on, they're asleep."  
  
"Already?" she asked; Kagome nodded. "Ok, come on Kilala." Songo said as they crept into the woods.  
  
* * *  
  
They stopped no shorter than fifty miles from where they had been. Kagome dropped her bag on a river bank and sat down to organize it while Songo collapsed on the larger form of Kilala and fell asleep as did Shippo.  
  
Kagome reached into her bag and pulled the demon armor out; she slipped it on and slid the swords back into her belt.  
"Uh, man keeping this form is tiring." She said and turned back into a demon; she jumped up into a tree just above Songo and fell asleep.  
  
* *  
* Morning  
InuYasha and Miroku had woken up to an empty camp sight. "Damn it," InuYasha yelled. "Where could they have gone?" 'I'll track those wenches down and slaughter that demon hunter Songo right in front of Kagome then I'll slaughter her too!' he thought and ran off into the woods in the direction they had gone last night.  
  
(Ok so it turns out I think may have spelled some things wrong so don't be surprised if some of the names are spelled differently.)  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome shot up. "Oh no," she said and jumped from the tree. "Sango, Shippo, Kirara get up," Kagome was nearly yelling now.  
  
"Why, it's still early." She sleepily and looked around; Shippo was tensed looking in the direction they had come from last night. "Shippo you can tell that this is Kagome?" she asked.  
  
"Of course, her sent has become a little stronger and more like strawberries instead of cherries now, but I can still tell that this is Kagome." He said still looking in the direction of which they had come.  
  
"What is it?" Sango asked. "Is something coming."  
  
"Come on, we have to get out of here, NOW!!!" Kagome yelled. "He'll kill us if we don't!!!"  
  
"Who will kill us Kagome?!" Sango was standing up with a very serious look about her face. "Who will kill us Kagome?!" She yelled.  
  
"InuYasha, he must have woken up earlier than I expected him to and now he's following our sent." Kagome sounded calmer now than she had seconds ago. "Come on he must be at least ¾ of the way here."  
  
* *  
*  
  
InuYasha arrived at the clearing. "They were just here; I know it I can still smell them in the air." He sniffed the air again; an unfamiliar sent hit his nose. "Another demon was here besides Shippo?" he asked himself. "If they started searching for the shards with other demons they will most defiantly pay with their lives!!!"  
  
He picked up their sent and began to follow it again.  
  
* *  
*  
  
"Sango, I sense a shard coming from the North West area, I guess around where my father said he lives." Kagome said. "Come on."  
  
"Kirara," Sango yelled. "Let's go."  
  
* * *  
  
"Jarken." Sesshoumaru said. "Stay here with Rin; I must go meet the other demon lords."  
  
"Yes master." Jarken said and glared hatefully at Rin. He looked back in Sesshoumaru's direction to fined he had already gone. "Come along Rin, it's not safe this far from the palace." Jarken sighed and lead the little girl out of the forest.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome, Sango, Shippo and Kirara went on for about 8 hours before actually stopping. Sango built a fire while Shippo helped Kagome fined a pot and some ramen.  
  
"Sango I'm going to get some water, we passed a stream about thirty yards back, k'." Kagome said. "I'll be back in a few minutes, Shippo stay here with Sango. alright?"  
  
"Yes mamma." Shippo said. "Hurry back though ok?" Kagome nodded and ran off into the woods towards the stream.  
  
Sango looked over at Shippo then Kirara. "Kirara. go play with Shippo, he looks a little depressed." Kirara nodded and jumped at Shippo.  
  
Shippo began to giggle loudly as he did when he was playing with Kagome. "Stop that Kirara that tickles."  
  
Sango watched them play. 'Kirara can play with Shippo till Kagome gets back.' Sango thought and smiled.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome arrived at the stream about seven minutes later. "It took longer to get here than I thought it would." She said to herself. "Oh well."  
  
The wind shifted slightly causing a shiver to run up her spine. Kagome quickly filled the canteen she brought with her.  
She turned quickly and began to run hoping to get out of there as quick as possible. Just then she ran face first into something that felt like a sheet of pure steel. Kagome looked up to see what she had run into.  
  
A hand reached out offering to help her up; Kagome ignored it and pulled herself off the ground. Her eyes met a pair of golden ones almost exactly like InuYasha's. It hit her she recognized him "S-s-Sesshoumaru?!" She muttered and backed into a tree. "What, what the." 'Why isn't he saying anything?' She asked herself; his gaze drifted to hers. 'Please just go away and pretend I'm not here. Please, please, please.' She begged silently.  
  
"How do you know who I am, I am certain I've never seen you before." Sesshoumaru said. "You do smell very familiar though. Who are you?" His voice was emotionless.  
  
"I.I um.I got to go." Kagome said and ran into the forest.  
  
"She smells very familiar." He said to him self and began to chase after her obviously hoping to get some answers.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome was only a few yards from camp; not even three minutes away and Sesshoumaru came out of the forest and pinned her to the ground.  
  
"Who are you?" He whispered into her ear. "I am interested to know why you seem so familiar to me."  
  
"I'm not telling you who I am, nobody knows who I am." She lied praying silently for Sango, Shippo and Kirara.  
  
"You're lying to me girl." He tightened his grip on her. "Tell me what I wish to know!!!"  
  
Kagome glared up at him. "Get off of me; I'm not telling you any thing!!!" She yelled and watched Sesshoumaru wince because of his sensitive ears. Kagome smirked.  
  
Sesshoumaru grasped Kagome's chin; she jerked her chin to the side. "Do not touch me ever!!!" Kagome yelled and watched Sesshoumaru wince again.  
  
Sesshoumaru moved off of Kagome and helped her up. "I will ask you one more time, who are you?" He said calmly.  
  
"It's none of your business who I am!" Kagome shrieked. "So how about you just leave me alone; you're more annoying than a fly."  
  
Sesshoumaru took out his sword and charged at Kagome; she brought her black one out and shielded his. Sesshoumaru stepped back; 'Her blade transforms like InuYasha's does it?' "I will be back girl." He said and headed north.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome arrived back at camp about 5 minutes after Sesshoumaru left.  
  
"Kagome are you alright?" Sango asked and rushed to her. "What happened?"  
  
"I'm fine Sango. I saw Sesshoumaru and we started fighting." Kagome said and changed to her human disguise. "Where's Shippo?"  
  
"He's asleep," Sango said. "He and Kirara played themselves to sleep."  
  
Kagome's eyes fell to her bag were the sleeping Kitsune was curled up. "Sorry about leaving ya'll here so long." She told Sango. "I never expected to have to fight Sesshoumaru; funny thing," She looked up at the sky. "He didn't seem as cold as usual and he left when he saw my sword transform."  
  
"Maybe it made him un easy because he already lost one arm to InuYasha's sword." Sango said. "Or maybe he just had some where to be."  
  
"I guess; come on Sango lets go to sleep." Kagome said and jumped up into a tree. "Night Sango."  
  
"Good night Kagome." Sango said and fell asleep.  
  
* * *  
  
"So the other lord's have finally arrived." The Northern Lord sighed wishing he could have spent a little more time with his only daughter.  
  
"My Lord," a servant said. "Your guests have arrived."  
  
"Thank you Yume; please show them into the study." The Lord said. "And make sure that they don't take anything; last time they all came I ended up missing three family pendants and two vases."  
  
"Yes, my Lord." She said.  
  
* * *  
  
Yume showed the guests into the study just as told and kept a close eye on them.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, Akuma, Keirei nice to see you again." Kita (North) Said. "I trust you have all been well." An extremely familiar sent came to his nose, 'Kagome; One of them must have run into her. I hope nothing happened to her; if something did so help me god I'll..'  
  
"So Kita, how have you been you look well enough?" Akuma asked. "I heard you've found your daughter?"  
  
"Is it any of your business weather I have or not???" Kita remarked. "But yes I have found my daughter; although she was never lost she does finally know who she is."  
  
Sesshoumaru listened with interest as the lord of the north began to talk about how it was time to renew their peace treaties to keep from having to go to war.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, your turn to sign." Kita said and handed him a quill; he finally realized Sesshoumaru was the one who must have run into his daughter.  
  
* * *  
  
Just as the lords were about to leave Kita stopped Sesshoumaru where he stood.  
  
"What is the meaning of this Kita?!" Sesshoumaru growled.  
  
"I was just wondering you didn't by any chance run into my daughter did you?" Kita asked. "Her sent is on you so I was wondering if you may have."  
  
"I'm sorry Kita I wouldn't know. I do not know who your daughter is let alone what she looks like." Sesshoumaru replied. "If I did I would have certainly told you."  
  
"Ok well if you run into a girl around. well probable up to your chin with icy powder blue hair, silver gray eyes with just barely distinguish able gold lines and a silver crescent on her forehead be sure to tell me where she was and how she is when we meet again." Kita said happily.  
  
"Sure Kita." Sesshoumaru said in a 'yea right' tone. "I'll be sure to do that." He said and took off.  
  
(Unfortunately my writing is kinda choppy ok so don't be so surprised if the next is the same way T.T.F.N ta ta for now) 


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4:  
  
Kagome was the first to wake up once again, 'I have a feeling today is not going to be one of our better days.' She thought jumping stiffly from the tree she had slept in. "uhh. I guess that's what I get for being in the wrong place at the wrong time last night." She said and stretched her muscles.  
  
Kagome pulled a piece of paper from her bag and wrote:  
  
Dear Sango and Shippo, I went to the hot springs about ten, twenty minutes away. You and Shippo are welcome to come if you want. If you do there is a pair of swimming trunks and a two pieces or one piece bathing suit you can use.preferably the one piece, it's more covering and won't make you feel as exposed. Be back soon.  
  
Love,  
  
Kagome  
  
* *  
*  
  
Kagome relaxed in the warm waters of the hot spring oblivious to the fact InuYasha was no more than five miles away.  
  
"When I get that bitch I'm going to kill her!!!" InuYasha yelled; as he followed the sent of Sango, Shippo, Kirara, the faint smell of Kagome and a female demon's sent. "I swear I will rip the bitch limb from limb!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshoumaru was about 175 miles from his home when he picked up the sent of the two wenches the Kitsune and the neko demon that traveled with his baka half breed half brother, InuYasha; only he did not detect InuYasha's sent at all so decided to disregard them for now. 'InuYasha doesn't seem to care for the miko the demon huntress or the two small demons so they are useless to me'. Sesshoumaru thought. 'Maybe I'll hunt them down and scare them to death later; that would be interesting.'  
  
An oddly familiar sent practically smacked Sesshoumaru in the face; he had been thinking about how Kita (lord of the north) had described his daughter and how he had her sent all over him; he had not been around many females so Sesshoumaru did not know he had gotten her sent on him.  
  
His mind went back to the sent that had just struck his nose. 'Strawberries and cherries' he thought 'InuYasha's wench has about the same sent as the demoness I pinned in the forest, odd'.  
  
* *  
*  
  
Kagome had just gotten dressed and was slipping her swords into her belt when InuYasha showed up.  
  
"I knew I could track you down in less than a week; though I don't know how you got so far so quick." InuYasha said with an evil twang in his voice as though he had become Naraku.  
  
"InuYasha you stay away from me!!!" Kagome yelled with a hint of fear in her voice. "I don't want to have to hurt you!!!" She grabbed the handle of the black katana in her belt.  
  
InuYasha kept advancing. "You think you can hurt me with a stupid little katana that has no magical aspects at all; what are you nuts. I'll make you a deal Kagome, you be my mate and not complain when I'm with Kikyou and I'll spare your life." He said.  
  
"No!!!" Kagome yelled as her grip tightened on her sword. "I will not be your mate InuYasha; not on any terms! You got that; I will never be your mate, ever!!!"  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshoumaru had just arrived when InuYasha and Kagome were about to engage in battle. Kagome had her hand gripped so tightly around her sword that her knuckles were ivory white.  
  
He watched as InuYasha charged at her with his sword drawn and eyes glowing red. 'So my brother sacrificed his sanity to defeat this woman?' he thought sarcastically. 'How strong could she possibly be; she is a weak human; although quiet beautiful.' He smacked himself for thinking such a thing.  
  
"You will pay for your betrayal Kagome!!!" InuYasha yelled at her and brought his sword down.  
  
She disappeared into a grayish blue blur and reappeared behind of him; instead of slicing Kagome in half he hit a rather large rock and split it in two. "Why don't you just stay still or would you rather die slowly?" InuYasha growled.  
  
"I will never die by the hands of a hanyou (I think that's right)" Kagome yelled and sheathed her sword.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched as Kagome's sword transformed like he had seen InuYasha's do many times before. 'Her sword, it's familiar to me.' He thought curiously.  
  
* * *  
  
The fight went on for quite a while; Kagome began to run out of breath. 'I need to drop this disguise!!!' she thought. 'But if InuYasha knows he might become more upset and try to hurt the others.'  
  
Sesshoumaru sensed her distress; although he could feel she had enough power to kill the hanyou, he still had found a desperate urge to go down there and take her from him; and so he did.  
  
With a white blur Sesshoumaru had swooped Kagome up in his arms and took to the sky. 'I may have a use for this girl after all' he thought although not quite sure what it would be.  
  
"Put me down Sesshoumaru!!!" she yelled in his ear just to watch him wince; she frowned that he ignored her. "Put me down, I have to go back to Sango, Shippo and Kirara."  
  
He glanced down at her and sighed. "I will have them escorted to my palace 'un harmed' if that makes you feel better." He said; she didn't like the way he had said 'un harmed' 'but as long as they're alright I guess I have no choice except to trust him.' She thought some what disappointed.  
  
She looked down and saw that her sword was still transformed; she lifted it just up enough to slide it slowly back into the sheath. "How do I always, always, always get into trouble like this?" she thought aloud. "What did I do to deserve this???"  
  
* * *  
  
They were not even six miles from Sesshoumaru's palace when Kagome had realized that she had left some of her stuff at the camp. "Oh great." she moaned. "Sesshoumaru you'd better let me down so I have a chance to get away because you're going to kill me ten times over." He raised an eyebrow. "I left every thing at my camp sight. All of my clothes are in my bag and I don't want to wear the same clothes day after day. that'd be disgusting."  
  
"I have to agree that would be very disturbing." He said and sat her down as soon as they reached his palace. "That is why while you are here you will be provided with clothing, food and use of the hot springs. except mine." He added.  
  
He showed her to the room she would be staying in and explained it was to the right of his and across from Rin's. "A servant will be ready if you need anything; you will take a bath, change clothes and meet Rin and me in the dinning hall in two hours." He said.  
  
Kagome turned around to ask him a question but he had already left. In the doorway stood and young demoness no older than Kagome. "Lady Kagome the baths are this way. please follow me." She gestured for her to go right.  
  
"Thank you. um. what is your name?" Kagome asked.  
  
"My name is Kaze, Lady Kagome." The servant said as they arrived at the bathes. "Here we are My Lady. the robes are to the left and the hot springs are through those doors; there will be an outfit on this table for when you get dressed, My Lady."  
  
"You don't have to call me Lady Kagome or my Lady.Kagome is just fine." She told Kaze.  
  
"Ok, Kagome." Kaze smiled and walked away.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome submerged her self in the hot spring and extended her senses so that she would know if someone were coming. She sighed and leaned back. "I hope Sango, Shippo and Kirara are alright." Kagome said to herself. "If some thing has happened to them I'll never forgive myself." 'I hope InuYasha hasn't found them.'  
  
Kagome heard someone walk into the first room and sit something down. 'Must've been Kaze; time for me to get dressed I suppose.' Kagome thought; she slipped out of the water and went to dry off.  
  
* * *  
  
When Kagome was dressed and had her hair brushed Kaze led her to the dinning hall. "Lord Sesshoumaru is waiting for you in here." Kaze opened the door for her and escorted her to the table.  
  
"Thank you."Kagome said trying to stay cheerful. She sat down next to Sesshoumaru and Rin and frowned at her plate.  
  
"Do you not like this kind of food?" Sesshoumaru asked emotionlessly.  
  
"No it's not that I do like the food." Kagome answered quietly. "I'm worried about my friends."  
  
"They will be here by morning." He replied. 'Why am I being so nice to InuYasha's wench, why do I feel the need to protect her?' He thought. 'She looks human but there's something about her sent. She's not in heat, so what could it be???' he was very curious to know though he didn't show it.  
  
Sesshoumaru was snapped back to reality when Rin started bombarding Kagome with questions like. 'Are you really a miko?' and 'what kind of weapons do you use?'  
  
With that question Kagome turned to glare at Sesshoumaru and mouthed. 'Why does she want to know about miko weapons?'  
Sesshoumaru shrugged his shoulders; he could feel Kagome's temper rising.  
  
Kagome turned back to Rin who was still asking questions. "Kagome Sama, are you going to be Rin's new mommy, because Rin doesn't have one???" Rin said cheerfully.  
  
"Would you like me to be your mommy Rin?" Kagome asked; Rin nodded quickly. "Ok Rin; I'll be your mommy."  
  
Rin jumped up and started running around; "Sesshoumaru Sama, Sesshoumaru Sama, Rin has a mommy!!!" She yelled jumping up and down.  
  
"Settle down Rin." Sesshoumaru said. "It is time for you to take your bath."  
  
Rin gave him a pout like look; "Go on Rin, the sooner you take your bath the sooner you'll be done." Kagome said.  
  
Rin looked at her and smiled. "Ok, Rin will go take bath." She said and began to skip away; she turned back around for a moment. "Mommy, has marks on her face like Sesshoumaru Sama's; neat." She said and began to skip away again.  
  
'What!!!' Kagome thought with a look of shock on her face. She had only just realized her energy was very low and getting lower by the minute because of her disguise.  
  
"What had Rin meant by that?" Sesshoumaru asked Kagome who was frozen were she sat. "Well?"  
  
"I.got to go." Kagome said and ran to her room to retrieve her swords and the shard that normally hung around her neck.  
  
He followed her sent out of the palace and onto the grounds; it was night now and even the grounds were dangerous.  
  
He got a glance of her as she ran; picking her sent back up he began to chase her.  
  
(Where have we seen this before? (  
'She's faster than normal humans' he thought. 'She's faster than normal demons.' A smirk graced his normally emotionless face. "I should still have no problem catching her." He said to himself and began to run faster.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome struggled to keep her human disguise; every minute that past it became harder to keep up.  
  
Kagome could sense it; Sesshoumaru was getting closer and running faster and faster by the second. "Oh no," She moaned. "I can't be out of breath yet; I'm not even out of the grounds." She turned around to see if he was near her yet.  
  
Suddenly a force that seemed to come out of no where hit her and pinned her to the ground; Kagome looked up and just as expected her eye's met a pair of angry golden ones.  
  
"You do not come out this far onto the grounds at night." Sesshoumaru growled not able to keep the anger out of his voice. "It's dangerous for a human to be out here."  
  
"And why would you care what happens to me, especially sense I'm nothing more in your eye's than a weak human!!!" Kagome said; in know that it for some reason hurt her.  
  
Kagome's words had felt like a razor cutting deep into his gut; although he didn't know why. "You have agreed to be Rin's mother and she needs another female human around to teacher her about things we demons can not." He said.  
  
"Then I'm afraid I will not be all that much help. I've been to school and learned about things a female human will go through but..." Kagome turned her head to the side hoping to avoid his harsh gaze.  
  
Sesshoumaru reached out and gently took hold of he chin forcing her to look him in the eyes. "But what," He said all too nicely which was very odd considering who he was.  
  
"I.I.I just didn't want anyone too know that." Kagome was cut off when Sesshoumaru's lips lightly brushed against hers; her eyes widened in shock. 'Why did he do that?' she thought. 'Why on earth would he do that; especially sense he still thanks I'm a human.  
  
'Why did I do that?' Sesshoumaru thought lifting his lips off of hers. 'What compelled me to do such a thing?' He looked down at her; her face showed nothing but shock and question.  
  
Kagome was completely shocked and very confused, though she kind of wished he'd do it again; "I was trying to tell you that." he cut her off again with another kiss which was a bit more wanting than the last.  
  
'Why am I doing this?' he thought breaking their kiss. 'She tastes like vanilla and strawberries.' "We must go back to the palace; it is late and not safe for someone such as yourself." he said and got up pulling her up with him.  
  
* * *  
  
When they arrived back at the palace Sesshoumaru helped her find her way back to her room. "There will be other guest besides you friends here tomorrow; the other three demon lords will be here by morning as well. I suggest you bath after you wake up to take a bath and put on a new kimono, I had Kaze put some new ones in your dresser." He said and walked away to his own room.  
  
Kagome closed the door and decided it would be best to go to bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome woke the next morning with a knock on her door.  
  
"Kagome its Kaze. time for you to get up." She said opening the door quietly.  
  
"You can come in." Kagome said. "I need help on picking out a kimono any how." She said and pulled open the door on the dresser.  
  
"How about the light blue one with blossoms around the collar?" Kaze said cheerfully.  
  
Kagome nodded and took it out. "Kaze," She said. "Why are the demon lords here?" Kagome asked turning to her.  
  
"They're finalizing the peace treaty; I'm afraid it will take about three day to finish though." Kaze said sort of grimly.  
  
"Oh well." Kagome said. "I have to go take a bath. would you like to come I haven't really talked to anyone in what seems to be forever."  
  
"Sure." She said and led Kagome to the bathes once again.  
  
* * *  
  
They spent about 30 minutes in the springs relaxing; Kagome began to feel Sesshoumaru's rising frustration because of her being late.  
  
"We'd better go Kaze. Sesshoumaru's probably furious at me for not being at breakfast yet." Kagome said.  
  
"Yes. maybe. I must be returning to my other duties any how." Kaze was getting kind of nervous herself.  
  
As soon as they were dressed Kagome jolted out of the room. 'I man. I hope he won't kill me for being late today; it was bad enough that I thought he was going to kill me last night.' She thought.  
  
When Kagome arrived in the dinning hall; as soon as she did she felt its inhabitance gazes drift to her. She made her way across the room to where Rin and Jaken were.  
  
"Mamma," Rin yelled and ran to Kagome. "Mamma look, Rin picked flowers for Sesshoumaru-Sama."  
  
"That's very nice Rin, I'm sure he will love them." Kagome smiled and watched Rin's face glow with joy.  
  
"Lord Sesshoumaru does not want weeds." Jaken said and stuck up his nose. "Why do you bother; those are plants that animals eat." Jaken caught Kagome's eyes just as they flashed savagely; he gulped and stepped back a few steps.  
  
"I have an idea Jaken how about I shove these flowers down your throat and then take Rin to pick some more." Kagome grinned evilly at him making him take another step back.  
  
"Can we go pick some more, Mamma?" Rin said hopefully. "Can we, can we please?" She said making a sad little face.  
  
"Go and ask Sesshoumaru, if he says ok then I'll go with you." before she could say anything else Rin was already tugging on Sesshoumaru's pants leg.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-Sama, can Mamma and me go pick more flowers?" Rin said grinning happily.  
  
"Wait until after breakfast Rin then you can go pick flowers." Sesshoumaru patted her on the head and sent her away.  
  
"So Sesshoumaru, where did you find the girls mother?" Aku asked with an evil smirk on his face.  
  
"Don't be so naive Aku. She is obviously the girls' adoptive mother." Kita said looking to his daughter (Kagome) and Rin. "Don't be so sure of yourself all the time or that will be your undoing." He smiled.  
  
"Ha. Whatever old man, you don't even have a daughter any more to offer Sesshoumaru for peace in your lands."  
  
"Huh, I'm sorry I wasn't listening; did you say something?" Kita said turning up his nose. 'A lot he knows. If he ever paid attention to what went on he would know my daughter is fine.' He thought. 'I wouldn't force her to come here any how, like these bozos did.'  
  
* * *  
  
After breakfast Rin immediately grabbed Kagome's arm and pulled her outside onto the grounds.  
  
'I thought Sango, Shippo and Kirara were coming this morning.' Kagome thought. 'I swear if anything has happened to them both InuYasha and Sesshoumaru will pay!!!'  
  
Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts when a strangely familiar sent came to her; she turned around to see her father and Sesshoumaru strolling and talking. Kita (her father) smiled at Sesshoumaru and nodded about something.  
  
"Mamma," Rin yelled. "I found a pretty pink flower.What kind is it?"  
  
Kagome took the flower from Rin and looked at it for a moment. 'It hasn't even bloomed yet.' Kagome thought; she studied it a moment longer then handed it back to Rin and put her hand just over the flower.  
  
Rin starred in amazement as the flower she held before her began to bloom into a beautiful pink and yellow day lily. Kagome held a finger over her lips telling Rin not to tell anyone what she had just done.  
  
Rin nodded and grinned and began to skip around happily. "Thank you mamma." Rin yelled and skipped back into the palace.  
  
Kagome was trying to catch up with Rin and was not looking where she was going; Kagome once again ran into something and fell; but before she could hit the ground she was being lifted up. She opened her eyes; her father had caught her and lifted her to her feet. "Arigato." she said politely bowing.  
  
"You're welcome. How are you?" Kita asked. "I see you have adopted another child."  
  
Sesshoumaru had gotten very confused though he did not show it, Kagome had certainly sensed it. "Um. Yea.I kind of did." She said rubbing the back of her head.  
  
'Does she know Lord Kita?' Sesshoumaru thought. 'How dare he catch her before I could.... Ah, what the. what am I thinking?!' He mentally smacked himself.  
  
"I'm sorry I ran into you Sesshoumaru-Sama. I have to go catch up to Rin; bye." she said and waved to Sesshoumaru and Kita.  
  
* * *  
  
"Do you know her?" Sesshoumaru asked. "It's obvious that you have met before."  
  
'She hasn't told him yet.' Kita smiled. "Yes I have met her before. Why do you ask?" He said suspiciously.  
  
"I don't know but I seem to have taken a liking to her." Sesshoumaru said. "Like I have, Rin,"  
(Ok sense Kita is oldest of the lords Sesshoumaru has known him longer and has became good friends with him.)  
  
"You think of Kagome-chan as a daughter?" Kita asked some what confused; Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow at him. "Oh.You have taken an interest in Kagome-chan." Kita said in realization. 'Imagine that, Sesshoumaru might be in love with my daughter.' That thought maid Kita smirk widely.  
  
"Now who's the one speaking as though Kagome- Sama is his daughter.?" A small barely notice able smile graced Sesshoumaru's lips.  
  
Kita looked away for a moment then glanced at him out the corner of his eye. "Well." he said. "Maybe.maybe not; you never know with these types of situations.Do you now..." Kita smirked slightly.  
  
'What the hell is he talking about?' Sesshoumaru asked himself. 'What does he mean by "these types of situations?" What the.'; he was quickly brought out of his thoughts when he heard Rin scream.  
  
Sesshoumaru and Kita ran quickly into the castle; upon their arrival they both spotted Kagome unconscious on the stone floor with Rin standing over top of her crying.  
  
"What happened Rin?" Kita asked with a worried expression plastered to his face; Rin stood there not answering, just crying. "What happened?" he asked again.  
  
"Mamma j.just fell and wouldn't get up." Rin cried. "I want mamma to wake back up."  
  
Kita held his hand up to Kagome's forehead. 'My god; her temperature must be over 106* degrees.' He thought. 'Her normal temperature is at the most 103.' "Sesshoumaru, take her to the bathes; she has a high temperature even for a demon." Kita said.  
  
( Ha, ha. Gotcha there don't I. Just keep reading. If you get lucky I'll post another chapter. *; p ) 


	5. Auther's note

Sorry you guys. I have writers block.I'll try to have the next chapter posted soon. Feel free to make any suggestions about what I should put in the story It has to fit this is a ( Sess/Kag fic. I'm also going to start a new story sent some suggestions about what it should be about.  
I don't know much about anima or manga so pick something like Initial D x InuYasha or well any thing with Initial D InuYasha YuYu Hakasho (How ever that is spelled) or Perhaps Sailor Moon.Ok 


End file.
